villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Non Disney Villains Tournament
A spin-off tournament created by Sonihadow21 Rounds so far: 2 Match-Ups: Round 1 (original cut) #Rasputin vs Rothbart #Black Wolf vs El Supremo #Tzekel Khan vs Eris #Napoleon vs Carface #Messina vs Ludmilla Later one, Sonihadow rebooted the tourney, starting back from the beginning and altering the storyline. Round 1: #Rasputin vs Nekron #Hotep and Huy vs ZigZag #Vlad Plasmius vs Zelda #Ludmilla vs Valmont #Professor Screweyes vs Dr. Greed Round 2: #King Haggard vs Prince Froglip #Jenner vs The Mouse King #Claudandus vs General Woundwart #Martin Brisby vs Pinky and The Brain #Vlad Plasmius vs Clavious #Thrax vs Zygon #Tyler vs Tublacain Alhambra #El Supremo vs The Major Round 3: #Skullmaster vs. Keldor #The Great Fusilli vs. Puppetino #Saruman and Smaug vs. Ommadon and Bryagh #Nightmare Moon vs. Lord Maliss #Count Dracula vs. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde #Zartan vs. Rolo #Valmont (currently possessed by Vaatu) vs. Maximillion Pegasus #Technus vs. Keramon Round 4: #Asajj Ventress vs. Zygon #Hun vs. Hak Foo #Van Pelt and Steele vs. Scar Snout #Tzekel Khan vs. Imhotep #Ruber vs. Venger #Azula vs. Amon #Baxter Stockman vs. Jack Spicer #Simone Lenoir vs. Anthony Romulus #The Battle of Cobra Mansion (Featuring Cobra Commander, the Baroness, Destro, Doctor Mindbender, Storm Shadow, Cobra Soldiers, Jan, Luke Valentine, and The Letzte Bataillon) Round 5: #Kent Mansley vs. Holli Would #Stormella vs. Darkheart #Rasputin vs. Evil Lyn #General Woundwart vs. Scarface #Samhain vs. Jack O'Lantern #Nicholas,The Spirit of The Book and The Wizard of Wonderland vs. Prince Froglip and Queen Gnorga #Suzaku vs. Lugnut and Blitzwing #Mojo's Forces vs. Warren T. Rat and Cat R. Waul (Featuring Jenner, Drake, Pinky, the Brain, Warren, and Cat R. Waul) #Dracula vs. Luke Valentine #Major Bludd vs. Jeremiah Gottwald #Thrax and Tyler vs. Korso and Preed #Doctor Robotnik vs. The Shredder Round 6: #Lord Voldemort vs Sauron #Willard Styles vs Count Olaf #Agent Smith vs The Master #Norman Stansfield vs Anton Chigurh #Pennywise vs Beetlejuice #Colonel William Tavington vs Lord Blackwood #Dorian Gray vs The Largo Siblings (Luigi Largo, Pavi Largo and Amber Sweet) #Prince Nuada vs Lord Zedd #T-1000 vs Karl Ruprecht Kroenen Round 7: #Agent Smith (Bishop) vs Tyler #Chase Young and Scorpion vs. The Dark Chi Warriors (Finn, Ratso, and Chow) #Maliss vs. Nox #The Baroness vs. Suzaku and Lelouch #Quan Chi vs. Shredder #The Colonel vs. Lust #General Grievous vs. Tri-Klops #Vilgax vs. Krang #Megatron vs. Snively (Guest Starring: Metal Robotnik) #The Grand Duke of Owls vs Septimus #Vlad vs. Professor Moriarty #Darth Maul vs. Zorg #Myotismon vs. Lord Darkar #Samhain vs. Professor Screweyes and The Nightmare King #Mok vs. Ember McLain #The Daleks vs. The Goa'uld Round 8: #The Snow Queen vs Necron 99 #Wrath vs. Karai #Audrey II vs. Doctor Horrible #Mojo Jojo vs. Carface #Kent Mansley vs. Dreadnocks #Sloth vs. Hun and Tohru #Vlad Plasmius vs. Devimon and Myotismon #The Evil Genius vs. Death Eaters #Seth vs. Stormella (Guest Starring: Cryolophosaurus) #Tubbimura vs. Drago #Greed vs. Thrax #Count Ruegen vs. Dracula #Jack Spicer vs. The Boogeyman #King Haggard vs. Nekron #Freddy Krueger vs. Rasputin and Karl Ruprecht Kroenen #COBRA vs. The Black Knight (Feat. Cobra Commander, The Baroness, Destro, Major Bludd, Doctor Mindbender, Zero, Rolo, Jeremish Gottwald) Round 9: #Tai Lung vs. Grendel #Frieda vs. Mandragora #Malthazar vs. General Mandible #Remington vs. Dark Ace and Ravess #Boingo vs. Lord Shen #Tighten and Vector vs. Galaxhar and Madame Gasket #Lord Barkis Bittern vs. Other Mother #Pitch Black vs. Fairy Godmother Round 10: #Envy vs. Van Pelt and Javert #The Miser Brothers vs. Zeebad #Azula vs. Nox #Grand Duke of Owls vs. Professor Screweyes vs. The Kralahome #Fabrication Machine vs. Peacekeeper #Robornik and El Supremo vs. Discord #Queen Bavmorda vs. The Wicked Witch of the West #Scorpius vs. The Cult of Skaro #Prince Charming vs. Grendel #Phantom Virus vs. The Wicked Witch of the East #Tavington vs. Headless Horseman #Profion vs. Durza #Ruber and Eris vs. King One Eye's Forces (Featuring King One-Eye, The One-Eyes, Zigzag, Prince Froglip, Prince Froglip's Trolls and Queen Gnorga) #Skullmaster, Venger, and Messina vs. Skeletor and Evil Lyn Round 11: #Major Bludd vs. Rip Van Winkle #Baxter Stockman vs. Destro #Human Shredder vs. Lord Shen #Dark Ace, Ravess, and Snipe vs. The Rakshi #Viktor vs. Captain Hook #Muriel vs. Saruman #The Sorcerer Society vs The Foot Mystics #Blackwolf's Army vs. The Blue Meanies #Chase Young and Drago vs. Gloom and Truckle #General Grevious vs. Predator #Gluttony and Lust vs. Storm Shadow and Karai #Prince Charming (as Mandrake) vs. Darkos #Battle for Animal Farm (Feat. General Wouldward, Drake, Jenner, The Brain, Mojo Jojo, Carface, Cat R Waul, Napoleon) Forgotten Matches: #Mayor Tortoise John vs. Stan Beals #Fairy Godmother vs. Frieda Round 12: #Ruber and Richard vs Mumm Ra #Titan vs The Trix #"Valmont" vs Shendu #Repton vs Meta #The Alliance Vs The Daleks #Chase Collins vs Crowley #The Master vs Sylar #Alexander Anderson vs Greed #Kent Mansley vs Holli Would (Rematch) #Myotismon vs Discord, HIM and Nergal #Master Cyclonis and Qilby vs Pitch Black #Agent Smith, Tyler and Thrax vs Hun, Storm Shadow, Utrom Shredder and Amon #Xenomorphs Vs Separatists #Robotnik and Snively vs Sharptooth #Rothbart vs Mandragora #The Colonel and Javer vs Wrath #Jim Moriarty and Crowley vs Lucifer Round 12.5: *Cobra Commander and The Major vs Serpentor Round 13: #Thrax's Escape #The Grand Duke of Owls and Nightmare Moon vs Devimon #Pitch Black vs Mysterious Stranger (might need SPOILERS to understand) #London Blitzkrieg #The Black Knights vs The Decepticons #Cobra Commander vs Zero #Count Dooku Vs Anubis #Nox's Puppets vs Zarm #Shang Tsung and Quan Chi vs Human Shredder and New Karai (Guest Starring: Onaga) #Botch vs The Nightmare King's Minions featuring: [[ Monsters (Powerpuff Girls Villains)|The Monsters (Powerpuff Girls Villains)]] #Doctor Horrible vs Jean Baptiste Emanuel Zorg #Zero vs Dolf #Prologue #Prince Charming (as Jaime Lannister) vs The Colonel (as Harrison Love) #Valmont and Vlad Masters vs Professor Screweyes and Kralahome (Guest Starring: Rex and The Nightmare King) #Mok vs Robotnik #Nox vs CC (C-Two) #Epilogue NDVT FINAL TEASER *Feat. Mok, AM, Eggman Dance and Snively Dance. Round 14: #Lord Shen vs Humpty Alexander Dumpty #Red vs Discord, HIM and Nergal #Intermission #Gul Dukat Vs Kull Warrior #Jersey Devil vs Remington Smisse (featuring Stork) #Mok vs Shou Tucker #Interlude #Seth vs Marcus and Ogthar #Maximillion Pegasus vs Wicked Witch of the West #The Gauntlet of Count Dooku #The Once-Ler spends A NIGHT AT FREDDY'S #Mysterious Stranger vs Sandman #Interlude #Dracula and Moriarty I vs Hook and Mordred #Emperor Charles zi Britannia vs Amon #Interlude #Greed vs Prince Zuko #Spoiler #Intermission #Chase Young, Drago and Combustion Man vs Slithe and Grune #Mrazomor, the Ice Emperor vs Admiral Zhao #Interlude # The CGI Newcomers go to Freddy Fazbear's # Invasion on Egypt # King Haggard, Queen Juliana and Tarrlok vs Skeletor's Forces # Hotep & Huy vs Ruber, Tzekel Kan and Richard # Interlude # Set vs Eris # Nekron and Snow Queen vs Ozai and Azula # Epilogue # Tzekel Kan's Fate Round 15: # PROLOGUE # Baroness vs Jan Valentine (REMATCH!) # Rasputin vs Voldemort # Roman Torchwick vs Bloody Mary # Vector vs The Animatronics # INTERMISSION # Prince Nuada vs Gregor Clegane (The Mountain) # Skeletor vs Mumm Ra # INTERLUDE # Of Monsters and Men : Memoirs of Days Past # Prologue # The Invasion # Mutants vs Metallikats (Featuring Baxter Stockman Mutant, Leatherhead, Bebop ,Rocksteady and Tokka and Rahzar) # Metal Sonic vs Flogg # Kent Mansley vs Nobuyuki Sugou # Doctor Mindbender vs Mutant Army # Mao vs Nox #Doctor Eggman vs Zero (Guest Starring: Missile Wrist) #Interlude Category:Spin-off Factions Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"